Apparatus for applying cervical traction to an individual usually involves the use of straps, harnesses, collars, head bands and the like, in addition to body restraints. Most of the equipment in use is uncomfortable for the wearer and requires some time, and often assistance, to set up. Some apparatus requires a special frame, or at least attachment fittings, for securing the elements to a bed or other support. Such apparatus is often unnecessarily complex and expensive.